


Пассифлора

by Herber_baby17



Category: Under the Dome - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мысли Младшего на крыльце в ожидании отца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пассифлора

**Author's Note:**

> Написалось в приливе вдохновения и внезапно проникшейся любви к главному страдальцу Честерз-Милла Ренни-мл. и Барби - самое прекрасное звено в этом бедном городе. 
> 
>  
> 
> Пассифлора - также страстоцвет - растения, цветы которых имеют как мужские (тычинки), так и женские (пестик) органы размножения.

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head_

_Into my brain, into none of the above_

_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me_

_This spark of black that I seem to love (_ _с_ _) **Simon Curtis - Flesh**_

 

 

Больше всего Младший любил закаты. Свет в это время еще был мягким и не так резал глаза, как яркий дневной или безжизненный электрический. А еще по ночам боль стихала. Конечно же, она была,  но уже не такой мучительной, с ней можно было мириться, _жить._ И мир был понятенее. Днем же все  превращалось в испытание.

В голове снова гремела, звенела, громко взывала к миру музыка его дьявольского оркестра адских колоколов. Красное марево пульсировало перед глазами, беспощадно выжигая и не оставляя ни одной мысли, кроме очевидной констатации факта: «Как же больно»

«Когда-нибудь это прекратится», - устало подумал Ренни-мл.  - «Когда-нибудь боль закончится».

Но эти слова не работали. Только не сегодня. Не в день Купола.

Голова начала сильнее болеть лишь недавно, но бороться с приступами стало еще тяжелее.  Резкая вспышка боли едва не ослепила его. Он мог бы окочуриться от передоза таблеток, но где-то там, за воспаленной пульсирующий красной завесой боли он смог остановиться. Какая-то часть внутри него жаждала изувечить себя…или других в такие моменты.

Это все из-за Энджи, черт бы ее побрал. И того повара с тупым девчачьим именем, Барби. Они сделали его жизнь невыносимой. И если Энджи его уж точно не побеспокоит, то насчет повара Младший не был уверен.

Этот Барби….

Младший невзлюбил его с того самого момента как увидел. Дело было не в том, как тот выглядел или где работал, эти его глаза… Они смотрели и видели всю его душу….. Все ее самые паршивые секретики… Его это бесило, как же бесило! Он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

И когда повод представился, он рискнул. Ренни-мл. в тот год должно было исполниться двадцать два, но по всем параметрам, Дэйлу Барбаре, известному среди друзей как Барби, было около тридцати. И когда Ренни с упоением и сладострастием (на какое была способна его вторая половина) вымещал всю свою злость на нем, тот слабо сопротивлялся. Отчасти потому что его держали дружки Ренни, отчасти…. Эту часть Ренни ненавидел в нем сильнее всего!

В какой-то момент тот взглянул прямо в глаза Ренни и все понял. И Ренни охватила волна отчаянья и ужаса. Этот чертов повар видел его словно раскрытую книгу! Он даже между строк умудрился читать! Но он не знал, что Дэйл Барбара всегда видел его как открытую книгу. А теперь…

Он спокойно и хладнокровно крал все его секреты. Утягивал в глубину своих зеленых глаз. И Ренни почти физически чувствовал как его тоже затягивает следом….

 Теперь он уже не мог отвертеться, его застигли с поличным. Словно не было мучительных, сладострастных изнуряющих снов, влажных, жарких, обещающих….

О как он ненавидел весь мир после них! Он ходил мрачнее тучи в такие дни, а они случались все чаще. И конечно этот утренний сюрприз, выпирающий из штанов и болезненно призывающий к вниманию. И все это было вызвано появлением какого-то нового повара в левой забегаловке, о котором Ренни никогда бы не узнал, если б не Энджи. Эта лживая сучка Энджи, гореть ей в аду! И ее тупая подружка Доди. Стоящая парочка, да.

Конечно Барби попытался объяснить недоразумение, только у Ренни в тот вечер случился очередной «концерт адских колоколов», очередной приступ безумной головной боли. Голова болела так сильно, что он захотел показать это физически. Причинить кому-нибудь боль. Заставить страдать вместе с собой.

Когда у него болела голова, весь этот гребанный мир словно замирал, мир прекращал иметь для него какой-либо значение, и в нем пробуждалась личность, о существовании которой он никогда не подозревал. Его самая темная половина. Невидимое чудовище, требующее крови, и живущее только болью. Его болью.

И вот он разбил в кровь свои руки и лицо Барби. Все думали, что он отомстил таким образом за оскорбление своей девушки, но на самом деле, он побил Дэйла Барбару за то, что тот дал ему надежду, но не выполнил своего обещания. За то, что Младшего никто  по-настоящему не понимал, а он, Барби, понял, но бросил его одного разбираться со всеми этими эмоциями.

Дэйл Барбара был слишком правильным и хорошим для Ренни, и это совершенство раздражало Младшего больше всего. Казалось, тот никогда не испытывал такой боли, но взгляд зеленых глаз постоянно твердил ему, мол, дружок, уж я-то тебя понимаю, как никто другой. А иногда, когда он заходил за Энджи после смены, получал угрюмый взгляд «Знаю я, на кого ты дрочишь по утрам». О как его это бесило! И поделать он ничего не мог, пока не выпал случай. Только после той драки а парковке все стало хуже и запутанней…

Вот почему их следующая встреча в укрытом от всего мира маленьком городке под куполом стала роковой…


End file.
